knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Alhamijado književnost (Opšti pogled)
Fuad A. Baćićanin Univerzitet u Beogradu Filološki fakultet Alhamijado književnost javlja se kao civilizacijski fenomen preplitanja Istoka i Zapada, slovenskih jezika i semitskog pisma. Preplitanje ovih kultura i pisama u nizu slučajeva proizvelo je značajna dela književnosti južnoslovenskih naroda, a i književna kritika im je u malobrojnim radovima posvetila izvesnu pažnju. Međutim, alhamijado književnost na našim prostorima do danas nije istražena u meri u kojoj to zaslužuje i napisi o njoj su veoma skromni, te se i danas pojavljuju novi primerci dela ove književne vrste širom prstora nekadašnjeg Osmanskog carstva. Poezija i u manjoj meri proza alhamijado književnosti, koja vuče korene iz Španije, predstavlja svojevrstan spoj kultura i civilizacija balkanskih, odnosno evropskih i azijskih naroda. Ključne reči: Alhamijado književnost, divanska književnost, Osmanlije, mevlud, nasihat, jezik, pismo, kultura Dolaskom Osmanlija na južnoslovenski prostor u prvoj polovini 15. veka i uspostavom administrativno-pravne vlasti, dolazi do bogatog preplitanja Istoka i Zapada na relativno malom prostoru. Ta su preplitanja naravno najsnažnije zastupljena u kulturi stanovništva koje prihvata verovanje dolaze- ćeg Carstva. Pored religije, Osmanlije donose i tri orijentalna jezika: turski, arapski i persijski kao jezike administracije, vere i visoke umetnosti, kult vode u vidu hamama, česmi i šadrvana, te arhitekturu urbanog prostora i načina života u njemu. Preplet slovenske i orijentalne kulture najprisutniji je naravno u kulturi življenja najbrojnije etničke grupe slovenskih muslimana – Bošnjaka. U novonastaloj situaciji slovenski muslimani od osvajača prihvataju sve kulturne odlike koje su kompatibilne sa njihovom kulturom. Takav amalgam kultura podario je ovome prostoru i emotivno najkomprimiraniju pesmu usmene lirike – sevdalinku Dodir kultura možda je najočitiji upravo u alhamijado tekstovima – pismo arabica, a jezik slovenski. Tako snažno preplitanje sa orijentalnom kulturom od evropskih naroda doživeli su još jedino Španci kod kojih se zapravo alhamijado najpre i pojavljuje. Naziv alhamijado (izvorno aljamiado) je naravno iz perspektive kulture osvajača – Al-Adžemijje – strani, nearapski. Ovo su ime dali ostaci Arapa u Španiji koji su pisali španskim jezikom, ali arapskim pismom. U Španiji, u kojoj je kontakt domaćeg stanovništva sa Arapima trajao najduže, skoro osam vekova, uticaj arapske civilizacije bio je u tolikoj meri jak da se, pored književnosti na španskom i latinskom jeziku, razvila i književnost na narodnom jeziku pisana arabicom. Filip Hiti navodi da su se Mozarapi, ljudi koji prihvataju arapski jezik i običaje „služili arapskim slovima čak i kada su pisali latinski“ (Hiti 1967). Španci su sve ovakve tekstove označavali posebnim imenom textos aljamiados. Odatle taj naziv kod svih naroda koji pišu arapskim pismom, ali svojim maternjim jezikom. Zapravo, islamizirano nearapsko ili neosmansko stanovništvo gradi svoj kulturni obrazac koji sadrži jezik kao temeljnu odrednicu jedne etničke skupine i prilagođeno arapsko pismo kao poveznicu sa kuranskim tekstom. Stoga su i kulturološke odlike ovih i ovakvih naroda ustrojene upravo na spoju nasleđenog i usvojenog. I u drugim krajevima Evrope u kojima su jedno vreme vladali Osmanlije, kao u Grčkoj, Albaniji, Poljskoj, Belorusiji imamo sličnu književnu pojavu. Posebno bogat primer ove književnosti pruža nam književnost Bosne i Hercegovine osmanskog i postosmanskog perioda, poznata pod imenom bosanska alhamijado književnost. Ona je vezana za muslimansku sredinu i sa književnošću drugih konfesionalnih grupa, osim u početku, nema mnogo dodirnih tačaka (Nametak 1981). Početak pisanog književnog stvaranja Bošnjaka na narodnom jeziku teš- ko je precizno odrediti, ali se na osnovu do danas poznatih činjenica približno može označiti razdoblje u kome se ono javlja. U vreme kada je cvetala divanska književnostKnjiževnost slovenskih muslimana na arapskom, turskom i persijskom jeziku , na prelazu iz XVI u XVII vek, zanemarljiv je bio broj onih koji su pevali i pisali na maternjem jeziku. Međutim, vreme opadanja pisanja na orijentalnim jezicima predstavlja epohu bujanja književnog stvaranja na narodnom jeziku pisanom arapskim pismom, od polovine XVII veka pa sve do kraja XIX i početka XX veka, pa se na ovu književnost može gledati kao na preteču alhamijado književnosti. Postojalo je mišljenje kako su divansku književnost stvarali učeniji, a alhamijado manje obrazovani slojevi stanovništva, što je samo donekle tačno, jer kod pojedinih autora nailazimo na obe vrste tekstova. Sva književnoumetnička dela u stihu, i alhamijado i divanske književnosti, delimo na dve osnovne grupe: sufijsku i laičku. Sufijska je mnogo prisutnija i bogatija i nastaje na elementima islamske teozofija – tasavvufa. Ona podrazumeva onu grupu pesama koja svojom poetikom odgovara bilo kojem od dvanaest ustanovljenih tarikatskih redova u sufizmu i njihovim principima spoznaje Gospodara, dok je laička poezija osnovno-veronaučno-upućivačka, odnosno, govori o religiji sa snažnom dozom didaktizma. Pismo i jezik alhamijado književnosti Pored narodne književnosti, pisanja i književnog stvaranja na orijentalnim jezicima, kao treći tok književne aktivnosti slovenskih muslimana je književni rad na bosanskom/srpskom jeziku, arapskim pismom. U ličnom dopisivanju na narodnom jeziku, većinom begovi i njihove supruge, služili su se bosančicom, kurzivnom bosanskom varijantom ćirilice. Bosančica nije učena u školi, nego je, kao i narodna književnost, predajom prelazila s kolena na koleno (Truhelka 1889), ali na bosančici nije ostalo izrazitijih književnih tragova. Prilagođavanje arapskog alfabeta glasovnom sistemu slovenskih jezika logičan je sled događaja, jer je u vreme osmanske uprave pismeno muslimansko stanovništvo čitalo kuranski tekst i ispisivalo harfove. Mektebsko, osnovno versko, obrazovanje smatralo se obaveznim. U takvim prilikama sasvim se lako došlo do rešenja da se već stečeno znanje može upotrebiti i u druge svrhe, pisanje pisama, poezije i slično. Pri tom, modifikacija arapskog pisma nije bila propraćena nikakvim normativnim aktom, jer sama vlast nije u tome prepoznavala svoje interese, a nastojanja pojedinaca kao što su Omer Humo, Ibrahim Berbić, Junuz Remzija Stovra, Ibrahim Seljubac ili Arif Sarajlija, nisu imala odjeka. Konačno normativno rešenje donosi reis Džemaludin Čaušević početkom 20.veka. Do tada svaki pisac vrši prilagođavanje na svoj način. Budući da arapski alfabet sadrži dvadeset i osam grafema za isto toliko glasova, od kojih samo petnaest u potpunosti odgovara glasovnom sistemu srpskog jezika, a ne sadrži grafeme za osam konsonantskih glasova našeg jezika (c, č, ć, đ, lj, nj, p i ž), i jedan vokal (o) stoga su pisci iznalazili raznolika rešenja. Džemaludin Čaušević uspostavlja normu arebice jer se već od pojave prve štamparije u Sarajevu 1866. godine i tokom gotovo cele prve polovine 20. veka štampaju knjige na arebici, ponajčešće udžbenici za različite verske škole. Tako je prva štampana knjiga arabicom Ovo je od vjerovanja na bosanski jezik kitab Mehmeda Agića iz 1868. godine, a poslednja Fikhul-ibadat Muhameda Seida Serdarevića iz 1941. godine, između kojih je objavljeno četrdesetak knjiga u tiražu od preko pola miliona primeraka (Baćićanin, Šemsović 2010) Ovo književno stvaranje ostalo je sačuvano u obliku rukopisa na arabici, tj. na arapskom pismu, inače popularnom i široko raširenom jer su njime pisane i osnovne verske knjige, koje je za ovu svrhu prilagođeno glasovnom sistemu našeg jezika. Omer Humo, koji se trudio da unese reda u neujednačeni slovni sistem ovog pisma, rekao je: Dobro znadni, svaki insan svoj jezik od sviju jezika odveći lakši je. Nama Bošnjacima naš jezik veoma lagahan, da se opiše arapskim resmi-hattom (arapski način pisanja) i jazijom (pismom) kao što je u Musafu (Kuranu). Ko umije ‘elif i bir noktu’ i hedželejisat (ko poznaje pisma arapske abecede i umije ih čitati povezano) ovaj kitab i gornje razumiće (Huković 1997). Humin sistem pisanja bio je prilično težak i nepraktičan, pa su mnogi pored njega nastojali da pojednostave sistem znakova i pravopis ovog pisma. Tako Ibrahim Edhem Berbić za potrebe štampanja svoje knjige Bosanskoturski učitelj kreira potpuno nov način pisanja i u Carigradu daje da se izrade posebna slova za tu svrhu. Neke promene i usavršenja unose, takođe, Ibrahim Seljubac u svojoj početnici i Arif Sarajlija u svome MevluduDuži spev o rođenju poslanika Muhammeda, koji se kod Bošnjaka uči (peva) prilikom rođenja deteta, venčanja, useljenja u novu kuću, smrti i slično. Korenitiju reformu arabice izvršio je Mehmed Džemaludin Čaušević koja je po njegovom nadimku u narodu prozvana matufovača“. Arebicom je štampan priličan broj knjiga, uglavnom udžbenika za muslimanske verske škole i knjige religiozne sadržine, a na ovom pismu izlazili su i listovi „Muallim“, „Tarik“ i „Misbah“, namenjeni uglavnom muslimanskim veroučiteljima, te dva godišnja kalendara „Mekteb“ za 1907/1908. i 1908/1909. godinu (Handžić 1934). Iako islamska kultura harf, grafem kuranskog pisma, doživljava kao neupitnu sakralnost, prilagođavanje postojećih harfova španskom, odnosno slovenskom jeziku nije ni u kom slučaju doživljeno bogohulnim niti kod muslimana Andaluza niti kod južnoslovenskih muslimana. Mogućnost predstavljanja svoje nacionalne samobitnosti u kontekstu islamske kulture, čak i po cenu prekrajanja grafijskih rešenja kako bi odgovarali maternjem jeziku, apsolutno je prihvaćena i od najstrožijih islamskih učenjaka. Razlog tomu je što su narodi koji su prihvatali islam ostali sasvim svesni svog, u slučaju Osmanlija turskog, Bošnjaka slovenskog, a Španaca romanskog porekla. Njihova nova vera nije zahtevala, a niti je to zaista i moguće, da prihvatanjem islama postanu Arapi, te se upravo stoga i javlja ovakvo imenovanje ovog nadasve neobičnog fenomena, jer su ga Arapi obeležili kao nearapski.Pored španskog i našeg jezika, arebicom su pisani i tekstovi na albanskom, francuskom, poljskom, beloruskom, grčkom, holandskom i kineskom jeziku. (Huković 1986: 12–19) Narodni jezik ove literature kod nas još nije proučen, niti je doveden u vezu sa jezikom preosmanskog (predislamskog) perioda, niti je pokazan njegov, izuzetno zanimljiv odnos prema turcizmima. Prva pisanja o alhamijado književnosti Vreme opadanja književnog stvaranja na orijentalnim jezicima predstavlja početak bujanja književnog stvaranja na narodnom jeziku pisanog arapskim pismom, od polovine XVII do početka XX veka. Alhamijado književnost se po svojim idejama, motivima i sadržini oslonila na pobožno-didaktički vid orijentalne književnosti, a po obliku i književnom izrazu na muslimansku narodnu poeziju. Dosadašnje zanimanje za alhamijado književnost kod nas broji već nekoliko stotina bibliografskih jedinica na više evropskih jezika, a prvi spomen nalazimo u Putopisu Evlije Čelebija iz 1660. godine: Učenjaci i pesnici šeher Sarajeva napisali su jedan rečnik na bosanskom jeziku u stihovima po uzoru na perzijsku knjigu Šahidi iz koga su ovde prenesena dva metruma Šahidije (Čelebija 1967). Ovaj se Čelebijin zapis naravno odnosi na rečnik Maqbuli-’arif ili Potur- Šahidija Muhameda Hevaija Uskufija, iz 1631. godine koji u stihovima uporedo donosi reči bosanskog i turskog jezika, i jedne i druge pisane arapskim slovima. O samom se rečniku sasvim negativno 1859. godine izjasnio ruski konzul Aleksandar Hilferding, čime je i prvi među evropskim piscima skrenuo pažnju na ovu vrstu književnosti, ističući njen nizak kvalitet. Prvi koji se opširnije bavio izučavanjem alhamijado književnosti bio je Otto Blau u čijoj su studiji Bosnischturkische Sprachdenkmaler objavljeni Potur Šahidija, Turkisch-Bosnische Gesprache, dve pesme u kojima je turski jezik izmešan sa bosanskim, Duvanjski arzuhal, Pismo kadije Hasana svome bratu kao i tursko-bosanski rečnik koji je sastavio sam Otto Blau (Blau 1868). Već 1869.godine u „Glasniku Srpskog učenog društva“ Stojan Novaković je u svome radu Prilozi k istoriji srpske književnosti, dao opširniji prikaz Blauove knjige. U radu kao pogrešnu predstavlja procenu Hilferdinga: Pošto se to sve pažljivo razgleda, ne može se reći da ima pravo g. Hilferding kad o ovome ogledu pismenosti kaže da je to gomila turskih i srpskih reči bez smisla (Novaković 1869). U istom tekstu Novaković komentarišući alhamijado tekstove kaže: I zaista naš jezik zvoni divno iz njihovih usta s posebnom čistoćom i harmonijom. Šejh Sejfudin Kemura i dr Vladimir Ćorović priredili su knjigu kojom su javnost iscrpno i sistematično upoznali sa alhamijado literaturom. U ovoj knjizi obrađeno je jedanaest pesnika na narodnom jeziku i arapskom pismu od XVII do XIX veka, a kao književna grada objavljene su njihove pesme arapskim pismom i u latiničnoj transkripciji. Hrvatska pesma, koja potiče iz 1588/89. godine, a čiji je autor izvesni Mehmed Erdeljac, objavljena je u ovoj knjizi u dodatku, kao primer književnog rada na srpskohrvatskom jeziku i arapskom pismu izvan Bosne i Hercegovine (Kemura i Ćorović 1912). Mehmed-beg Kapetanović Ljubušak, koji nas prvi na ovim prostorima upoznaje sa alhamijado književnošću, uočava: Zanimljivo je da ti derviši, u znatnom broju pisci ove literature, iako su svu svoju nauku primili na tuđem jeziku, opet nisu odbacili svoj maternji jezik, opet im je toliko omilio da su voleli tim jezikom otkriti svoje misli i zapisati pouke svojim suvernicima (Isaković, 2002). I u kasnijem periodu se malo pisalo o alhamijado književnosti. Postoje prilozi Fehima Bajraktarevića, Alije Nametka, Hasana Repca i Osmana Sokolovića koji su bili posvećeni samo pojedinačnim pesnicima ili tekstovima. I istorija književnosti ovu literaturu retko spominje, i tada samo uzgredno, tako da se alhamijado literatura polako zaboravljala i smeštala po strani. Mehmed Handžić, 1934. godine u svojoj knjizi Književni rad bosansko- hercegovačkih muslimana daje opširniji pregled ove književnosti, spominjući osamnaest autora. Muhamed Hadžijahić proširuje broj ovih autora kao i opseg književnosti i kao najstarijeg alhamijado pesnika spominje Hadži Jusufa iz Livna. On dalje navodi dvadeset i pet književnih imena do austrougarske aneksije Bosne i Hercegovine uz napomenu da se ova književnost razvijala i posle aneksije, pa čak i posle Prvog svetskog rata (Hadžijahić 1938). Vredno je ipak napomenuti da se u novije vreme znatan broj autora, naših i inostranih, bavio problematikom alhamijado književnosti kao i književnošću pisanom orijentalnim jezicima i da postoje brojni radovi o njoj. I danas sve veći broj istraživača proučava ovu književnost od kojih su svakako najistaknutiji: Muhamed Huković, Lamija Hadžiosmanović, Emina Memija, Esad Duraković i drugi. Najpoznatiji primeri alhamijado književnosti Hronološkim redom posmatran razvoj alhamijado književnosti pruža nam dragocene podatke o njenom opredeljenju i o uticajima pod kojima je ona nastajala. Zanimljiva je i važna činjenica da iz početnog perioda razvoja sačuvana pesma od Mehmede Erdeljca Hrvatska pesma i pesma nepoznatog autora Nuto moje čuda i ljute nevolje pokazuju da su bila prisutna književna strujanja iz Dubrovnika i Dalmacije prema Bosni. Ovi najstariji književni alhamijado tekstovi su ljubavne pesme. U njima nailazimo na leksiku ne baš karakterističnu za alhamijado književnost i uopšte islamsku duhovnost, što nas upućuje na šire uticaje. U ovim prvim pesmama takođe ne susrećemo turcizme koji su karakteristični za alhamijado pesništvo. Razlog što se tradicija ljubavne lirike nije razvijala verovatno leži u tome što je islamizacija bosanskohercegovačkih prostora donekle delovala u pravcu odvajanja od svetovnih tema i favorisanja obrazovanja na orijentalnim jezicima. Ukoliko je i bilo pevanja o ljubavi na narodnom jeziku, u jezik je unošeno mnogo orijentalnih izraza da su pesme postale bilingvalne i izgledale su više kao ljubavne pesme na osmanskom nego na našem jeziku. Kao primer se može spomenuti pesma Ćok severim džanum seni, što u prevodu znači Mnogo te volim dušo moja, u kojoj je skoro svaka prva polovina stiha na turskom jeziku. Ćok severim, džanum, seni, Gedžegedže – noću, gunduzgunduz – danju, rahat nisam Sabur etmek kabil dejilsabur etmek kabil dejil – nije moguće strpeti se, Džanum jandi, takat nestadžanum jandi, takat nesta – duša mi izgore, snage nesta Gedže, gunduz ja ne spavam, Nerede kaldinerede kaldi – gde si ostala , da ne ludim. Benim genlim sabur etmezbenim genlim sabur etmez – moje se srce ne može strpeti Nerede kaldi, šta će biti... (Nametak 1981) Međutim ipak su ostali sačuvani i zapamćeni pojedini biseri ljubavne alhamijado poezije. Pesma Hirvat turkisi (Hrvatska pesma) od Mehmeda Erdeljca je najstariji tekst alhamijado poezije (1588/89), a prvi ju je obijavio Friedrich von Kraelitz u Archiv fur slavische Philologie, XXXII, 1911. godine. Ah, nevista, dušo moja, Daj mi se da obveselim, Doklem ne izišla duša Daj mi se da poveselim! Kad te vidi oči moje, Veseli se srce moje, Ja sam tvoje, ti si moje, Daj mi se da obveselim... (Nametak 1981) Jedan od autora ljubavne alhamijado poezije je Umihana Čuvidina (1794-1870), koja je karakteristična i po tome što je jedina žena koja je pisala ovu vrstu poezije i to je bila jedinstvena književna pojava toga vremena. Umihana je u svoje pesme utkala svoja osećanja i svu čežnju za voljenim kojeg je izgubila. Jezik Umihaninih pesama je čist, narodni jezik, sa malo turcizama, pa se njene mnoge pesme pevaju kao narodne. Jedna od njenih najpoznatijih pesama je Čamdži Mujo i lijepa UmaPesmu Čamdži Mujo i lijepa Uma prvi je, kao narodnu pesmu, zabeležio Halid Kreševljaković u Novom Beharu 1929. godine, III, str. 53. Vino piju age Sarajlije, Vino piju, Zasavicu biju, Ranjenici mladi povikuju. Svaki veli: „JallahJallah – o Bože, moja majko!» Čamdži Mujo: „Jallah, moja Umo!»... (Nametak 1981) Najlepša ljubavna alhamijado pesma je Ašiklijski elifbe, Fejza Softe. Pesnik tobože podučavajući svoju dragu arapskom pismu zapravo iskazuje svoja osećanja i želje. Elif“elif – prvo slovo arapskog alfabeta eldi, nijetnijet – namera, nakana geldigeldi – došao Primakni se dušo meni! Da ja kažem „elif“ tebi: Ti si tanka „elif“ motka, Tu je osnov, tu je potka. „Be“be – drugo slovo arapskog alfabeta je mjesec pod njim noktanokta – tačka Ti si mjesec, ja sam nokta. Mjesec noktu obasjava, Nokta mjesec zagrijava. Ovo dvoje, „be“ je tvoje. „Te“te – treće slovo arapskog alfabeta tebi je ime Fata, U tebi su prsi zlatne, Prsi tvoje, „te“ je moje, Da ih meni ko ukrade, Dao bih mu altunaltun – zlato sadesade – čisto „Se“se – četvrto slovo arapskog alfabeta sevab je tebi učit, A i meni muku mučit. „Se“ je moje, lice tvoje, Izgubiće dušu žene, Koje kude tebi mene... (Huković 1997) Ciklus ljubavne alhamijado poezije završava se krajem XVIII veka. Razlog ovako kratkom vremenskom egzistiranju ljubavne poezije je svakako njena skromna vrednost, ako se izuzmu Hirvati turkisi (Hrvatska pesma), Nuto moje čuda i ljute nevolje i posebno Ašiklijski elif be Fejza Softe. Ali ove tri pesme su dokaz mogućnosti i talenta njihovih autora da svojim osećanjima daju spontan umetnički izraz i time trajnu književnu vrednost. Neke alhamijado pesme su zapravo tužaljke zbog nepravde vladajućeg sloja društva, nepravilnih suđenja, sporova sa vlastima i sl. Sve se to jako može prepoznati u pesmi, snažnom kriku Abdulvehhaba Ilhamije (1773- 1821), Čudan zeman nastade. Ilhamija je poznati divanski i alhamijado pesnik. Napisao je preko stotinu pesama na turskom i arapskom jeziku. Bio je svojom pobožnošću i ispravnim životom uzor u svom vremenu. Kad se stihom pobunio protiv zla, pozvan je, kako legenda kaže, pred Dželaludin-pašu u Travnik sa zahtevom da se odrekne svoje protestne poezije koja je već uveliko bila ušla u narod. Ilhamija je taj zahtev odbio, pa se tako našao u plejadi mislilaca koji su životom platili svoju kritičku reč. Udavljen je u travničkoj tvrđavi, a njegovi poštovaoci su mu podigli turbe koje i danas postoji (Hadžiosmanović i Memija 1995). Čudan zemanzeman – vreme nastade, Sve zlikovac postade, Din-dušmanindin-dušmanin – neprijatelj vere ustade, Šta se hoće, zaboga? Već takatatakat – telesna snaga nestade, Zlo nam svako postade, Dobrih ljudi nestade, Šta se hoće zaboga? Ne gledaju u ćitabtakat – telesna snaga, Ne uzimlju hićhić - uopšte dževab,dževab - odgovor Niti misle na hesabhesab – račun (polaganje računa na Sudnjem danu nakon smrti), Šta se hoće zaboga?... (Huković, 1977) Sumornu sliku prilika u Bosni daje nam jedna peticija poznata pod imenom Duvanjski arzuhal Mehmed Age Pruščanina, nastao između 1723. i 1728. godine. Duvanjski arzuhal je jedna od najpoznatijih i najpopularnijih pesama alhamijado književnosti kod nas. Često je prepisivana i dorađivana, pa skoro da nemamo dva identična rukopisa. U svakom prepisu osnovni ton je isti: molba vlastima da se pisac sa svojim vojnicima premesti iz Duvna, gde im je život bio onemogućen, na sigurnije i mirnije područje. Ova pesma je neuobičajena, nesvakidašnja i jedinstvena. Pišem vama arzuhalarzuhal – molba, predstavka, Da vam kažem svoj halhal - stanje, Poharčismo vas malpoharčismo vas mal – potrošismo sav imetak , Siromasim, gospodo. Bre pomagaj, do Boga, Nij’ li nigdi nikoga, Nikom nije ovoga, Što ‘no nama, gospodo... (Huković 1977) Vremenom je sva alhamijado poezija, pod uticajem sufizma, poprimila obeležja didaktičkog, poučnog karatktera da bi se život ljudi sveo u okvire bogobojaznog i bogougodnog života. Iz takvog pristupa književnosti javila se posebna pesnička vrsta – ilahija, pobožna pesma. Najveći predstavnik ove pesničke vrste je Muhamed Hevaija Uskufija. Njegove su pesme pune emocionalnog pobožnog zanosa, kazanog autentičnim pesničkim izrazom. Dosta karakteristično za njegove pesme je veoma mali broj turcizama. Istaknuto je da je ilahija pesma kojom se slavi i veliča Bog. Ipak, u alhamijado poeziji ona ima šire i kompleksnije značenje: ona ne predstavlja samo pohvalu i glorifikaciju Boga, nego većinom ima obeležje praktičnih uputa o načinu života, o vrednostima pojedinih islamskih dogmi i verskih obaveza, o verovanju u njih jer je njihovo izvršavanje samo put do spoznaje Boga, sticanja Njegove naklonosti i konačnog čovekovog ulaska u Raj. Kako su ilahije vremenom primile ton poučno-odgojne pesme, na njih često nailazimo u poeziji krajem XVIII i u XIX veku, autori su im ponekad dodeljivli natpis nasihat, što znači savet. Brojni su alhamijado pesnici pevali o životu poslanika Muhammeda ili delu, odnosno detalju njegovog života: rođenju, noćnom putovanju – miradžu ili smrti. Najduža pesma ove vrste je takozvani mevlud, spev o životu poslanika Muhammeda. Najpoznatije mevlude napisali su Salih Gašević, Arif Sarajlija, Hafiz Seid Zenunović, Nazif Šušević i dr. Početak prozne alhamijado književnosti javlja se znatno kasnije od poezije. Koliko se do danas moglo ustanoviti, prvi prozni tekst zabeležen je 1757/58. godine, 1171. godine po HidžriMuslimansko računanje vremena, gde se kao početna godina uzima godina Hidžre, preseljenja poslanika Muhammeda iz Meke u Medinu 622. godine, sa naslovom Sene 1171 (Godina 1171), traktat sa moralnim poukama o lepom vladanju i verovanju. Dok u poeziji nailazimo na raznolikost tema, prozna književnost je, izuzev Zapisnika islamske prosvjetne ankete, jednoobrazna u svom osnovnom cilju, podučavanju muslimana njihovim verskim dužnostima i načinu vršenja verskih obreda, sa ponekom moralnom poukom ili pričom didaktičkog sadržaja. Razvoj alhamijado književnosti kod nas se ne završava 1878. godine, već se on čak i intenzivira u štamparskoj delatnosti. Plodniji pisci kasnijeg perioda su Džemaludin Čaušević, Sejfulah Proho, Muhamed Seid Serdarević i Hafiz Seid Zenunović. Alhamijado književnost na tlu Srbije Dosadašnja literatura o alhamijado književnosti tek se u nekolika navrata u manjoj ili većoj meri pozabavila pitanjem prisustva ove vrste književnosti u Srbiji. Pri tom, sasvim su retki tekstovi o ovim autorima, kao što je slučaj i sa izdanjima samih književnih dela. Prvi štampani alhamijado tekst je Mevlud hafiza Salih Gaševića objavljen 1878. godine u Skoplju. Ovaj je mevlud kao i većina ostalih mevluda zapravo prerada čuvenog turskog mevluda Sulejmana Čelebije. Takav je i drugi mevlud pesnika iz Novog Pazara Arifa Brkanića Sarajlije štampan 1329/1911. godine u Istanbulu. Puni naslov dela je Haza terdžumanu mevlidiš-šerifin-nebijji bi lisaniz-zarijil-bosnevijjiOvo je prevod mevluda plemenitog Verovesnika na jezik nežni bosanski ili kako sam autor naslovljava ovaj mevlud Terdžuman mevludski Prevod mevluda. Do danas je o samom mevludu govoreno u više navrata, ali veoma površno. Više usputno 1933. godine spominje ga Mehmed Handžić (Handžić 1999: 429), zatim Seid M. Traljić obeležava dvadesetpetogodišnjicu izlaženja mevluda (Traljić 1936), Fehim Bajraktarević ga sagledava u kontekstu ostalih mevluda (Bajraktarević 1928: 1937), dok mu prvi prigodničarski tekst iz koga saznajemo nešto više o samom autoru posvećuje zemljak Vehbija Hodžić (Hodžić 1974). Pored Gaševića i Sarajlije kao alhamijado pesnici iz Srbije spominju se još i Ibrahim Biočak (Bejtić 1976; Huković 1986), Jusuf Mula Rušović (Huković 1986), Sulejman Tabaković (Mušović 1973; Nametak 1981; Huković 1986) te Nazif Šušević (Bulić-Fehratović 2009; Baćićanin-Šemsović 2011). Do danas je Gaševićev Mevlud imao desetak izdanja na arebici i desetak u transkipciji, Sarajlijin oko pet izdanja, dok su se Pouke o vjeri Arifa Sarajlije pojavile po prvi put tek 1991. u transkripciji Adema Zilkića. Alija Bejtić 1976. godine transkribuje i priređuje kasidu Ibrahima Biočaka, a Tabakovićeve dve kaside Ovo je na bosanskom nasihat Sulejmanov i Ibrahim Terzija izlaze u knjizi pod naslovom Divan 1992. godine u Novom Pazaru u transkripciji Mehmeda Bećovića. Kasidu o smrti Nazifa Šuševića priređuju Zehnija Bulić i Jahja Fehratović pod naslovom Nazif-efendijina kasida i objavljuju u Novom Pazaru 2009. godine, a delo Rukopisna ostavština Nazifa Šuševića koje priređuju Fuad Baćićanin i Sead Šemsović u izdanju Narodne biblioteke „Dositej Obradović“ u Novom Pazaru izlazi 2011. godine. Uvidom u dosada transkribovane alhamijado tekstove sa sigurnošću možemo zaključiti kako su dve Kaside nasihat Nazifa Šuševića najduže kaside i uopšte pesme u alhamijado književnosti kod nas. Njihova je zajednička odlika snažan moralno-didaktički karakter, prva peva o svim najznačanijim postulatima vere i verovanja dok se druga bavi samo pitanjem smrti. O prisustvu divanske književnosti na prostoru Srbije se takođe veoma malo pisalo ali prema dosadašnjim popisima ipak prepoznajemo određeni broj pesnika na orijentalnim jezicima. Divanska književnost se u pojedinim mestima uspela posebno bogato razviti. Autori koji su pisali na turskom, arapskom i persijskom jeziku ostavili su tragove ove književnosti na našem prostoru. Prvo delo divanske književnosti koje je u celosti prevedeno na naš jezik je ljubavna mesnevija Ljepota i Srce (Hüsn ü Dil) Ahmeda Valija Novopazarca čija prva verzija potiče iz 1586/87 (995. hidžretske godine) da bi bila konačno uobličena 1593/94. (1002.) godine. Delo ima preko sedam hiljada stihova i u svom je vremenu u stručnoj kritici velikih pesnika ocenjeno kao „izbrušeni biser izvanredne lepote“ (Vali 2009). Skroman je broj studija o alhamijado književnosti i pisanjima na orijentalnim jezicima u Srbiji. Svakako, ove studije koje su vredne pažnje, istovremeno naglašavaju potrebu za studioznijim proučavanjima, čime se u narednom periodu istraživači moraju pozabaviti. Među ovim zapostavljenim pesnicima povremeno prepoznajemo nizak kvalitet pesničkog uobličenja, ali među njima su i pesnici slični Valiju, Gurbiju, Sarajliji, Gaševiću, Šuševiću koji su u svome vremenu u kontekstu velikog Osmanskog carstva bili ugledni i poštovani umetnici poetske reči čija su dela njihovi savremenici visoko ocenjivali. Literatura Baćićanin, F. i Šemsović, S. (2011). Rukopisna ostavština Nazifa Šuševića (1860-1923). Novi Pazar, Narodna biblioteka „Dositej Obradović“. Blau, Otto (1868). Bosnischturkische Sprachdenkmaler. Abhandlungen fur die Kunde des Morgenlandes, Leipzig. Bejtić, Alija (1976). „Kasida Ibrahima Biočaka, spomenik alhamijado literature sandžačkih muslimana“, Anali Gazi Husrevbegove biblioteke, IV, str. 155-176. Sarajevo. Bulić, Z. i Fehratović, J. (2009).Nazif efendijina kasida. Novi Pazar, S. Šušević. Čelebija, Evlija.(1967). Putopis – Odlomci o jugoslovenskim zemljama. Sarajevo, Svjetlost. Hadžijahić, Muhamed (1938). Hrvatska muslimanska književnost prije 1878. godine. Sarajevo. Hadžiosmanović, L. i Memija, E. (1995). Poezija Bošnjaka na orijentalnim jezicima. Sarajevo, Preporod. Handžić, Mehmed (1934). Književni rad bosansko-hercegpvačkih muslimana. Sarajevo. Hiti, Filip (1967). Istorija Arapa. Sarajevo, Veselin Meslaša. Huković, Muhamed (1986). Alhamijado književnost i njeni stvaraoci. Sarajevo, Svjetlost. Huković, Muhamed (1997). Zbornik alhamijado književnosti. Sarajevo, Preporod. Isaković, Alija (2002). Biserje, Antologija bošnjačke književnosti. Sarajevo, Ljiljan. Kemura, S. i Ćorović, V. (1912). Serbokkroatische Dichtungen bosnischer Moslims: aus dem XVII, XVIII und XIX Jahrhundert. Zur Kunde der Balkanhalbinsel. Sarajevo, Institut fur Balkanforschun. Nametak, Abdurahman (1981). Hrestomatija bosanske alhamijado knji- ževnosti. Sarajevo, Svjetlost. 266 Philologia Mediana Novaković, Stojan (1869). „Prilozi k istoriji srpske književnosti“, Glasnik Srpskog učenog društva, knj. IX, sv. XVI, str. 220-255. Beograd. Rizvić, Muhsin (1990). Bosansko-muslimanska književnost u doba preporoda. Sarajevo. Tabaković, Sulejman (1992). Divan. Novi Pazar, Damad. Truhelka, Ćiro (1881). Bosančica, Prilog bosanskoj paleografiji. Sarajevo, Glasnik Zemaljskog muzeja. Vali, Ahmed Novopazarac (2009). Ljepota i srce. Novi Pazar, Državni univerzitet u Novom Pazaru. Fuad A. Baćićanin ALHAMIJADO LITERATURE – GENERAL SURVEY Summary Alhamijado literature represents a cultural phenomenon of merging the East and the West, the Slavic languages and Semitic script. The overlap of these cultures and scripts has contributed to creating numerous south-Slavic works that have deserved significant attention in some critical works. However, alhamijado literature has not been thoroughly researched and even today new examples and works appear all over the territory of the former Ottoman Empire. The poetry, and to a lesser extent, prose of alhamijado literature, derived from Spain, represent a cultural overlap of the Balkan, that is, European and Asian people. Key words: Alhamijado literature, divanska literature, the Ottomans, mevlud, nasihat, language, script, culture